cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac Gets Whacked Part 1
Mac Gets A Spanking from Frankie renamed "Mac Gets Whacked" by Shadowgate I DON'T OWN FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS. CRAIG MCCRAKEN DOES - - THE FOLLOWING IS FICTION OF COURSE AND DEALS WITH A VERY PASSIONATE SITUATION BETWEEN FRANKIE AND MAC. - - 3:45 PM - - MAC ENTERS FOSTER'S HOME. - - Mac: I'm sorry I'm late I had an issue at my apartment that held me up. - - Frankie: Oh well are you okay? You're shaking. - - Mac: I feel great really. - - MAC GOES UPSTAIRS TO SEE BLOO AND IS SHOCKED TO SEE HIM HOLDING A RIFLE. - - Mac: Bloo where the hell did you get that? - - Bloo: It's a BB gun and I won it from Eduardo. - - Mac: Eduardo had a BB gun? - - Bloo: Remember he grew up in a rough neighborhood and that's how he came across one. We had a bet to see who could eat a strawberry sundae faster and I won. - - Mac: What did you bet? - - Bloo: I bet one of my paddle balls and if he'd won he would have taken one of my precious paddle balls so there was no way I was going to let him win. - - Mac: Bloo that was not a fair bet. That BB gun is way more expensive and valuable than a cheap paddle ball. - - Bloo: Well Eduardo doesn't know that. - - Mac: That thing is dangerous. - - Bloo: Oh come on Mac we'll have loads of fun with it. - - Mac: Where can we shoot it? - - Bloo: In the backyard. - - Mac: Alright - - MAC AND BLOO VENTURE INTO THE BACKYARD AND TAKE TURNS SHOOTING BB'S WAY OFF INTO THE WOODS - - Mac: This is fun. - - Bloo: Let's go get more BBs. - - Mac: Crap we're out. - - Bloo: I got a ton more come on. - - MAC AND BLOO HEAD BACK UP TO BLOO'S ROOM AND GET MORE AMMO. - - WHEN THEY COME OUT TO THE FRONT YARD THEY NOTICE OLD MAN RIVERS ACROSS THE STREET THROUGH HIS SECOND STORY WINDOW - - Bloo: Well look here it's that old bastard who broke Madam Foster's heart. - - Mac: Oh nobody got hurt they just have stupid fights. - - Bloo: His bratty grandson made faces at us. - - Mac: So what! - - Bloo: He just got up off the toilet after taking a shit and his ass is showing. - - Mac: Sick! - - Bloo: I can nail him from here. - - Mac: Are you crazy? - - Bloo: Come on it will be funny? - - Mac: Yeah shoot him in the ass. - - BLOO TAKES A SHOT AND A BB GOES STRAIGHT THROUGH THE OLD MAN'S WINDOW AND HITS HIS BARE ASS. - - Mac: Yes that was awesome! - - Bloo: I nailed that son of a bitch. - - ALL OF THE SUDDEN POLICE LIGHTS START FLASHING AND A FEW NEIGHBORS TOOK NOTICE OF MAC AND BLOO LAUGHING AND YELLING. SOON THE TWO STOPPED LAUGHING AND YELLING AND WERE ACCUSED BY POLICE. - - Mac: Hi officer do you like the new donut shop that opened by our school? - - MAC WAS LAUGHING NERVOUSLY AND SUDDENLY KNEW HE WAS IN MORE TROUBLE NOW THAN HE'D EVER BEEN IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE. - - THE POLICE TOOK AWAY THE GUN AND FRANKIE RAN OUT AND OFFERED TO PAY FOR THE WINDOW AND WAS ABLE TO SAVE MAC FROM BEING TAKEN TO JUVENILE HALL. - - WHEN SHE GOT BLOO AND MAC BACK IN THE HOUSE BLOO ACTED COCKY. SHE IMMEDIATELY SENT BLOO TO HIS ROOM AND ORDERED MAC INTO HER ROOM. MAC KNEW THAT EVEN THOUGH THE POLICE DIDN'T TAKE HIM DOWNTOWN HE WAS IN TROUBLE. HE KNEW FRANKIE WOULD BE DEALING WITH HIM BUT WHAT WAS IN STORE? - - Mac: Frankie you really bailed me out there. Thanks a million. (Laughing nervously) - - FRANKIE SHOUTS THE FOLLOWING - - 'MAC WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT BB GUN AWAY FROM BLOO THE INSTANT YOU SAW HE HAD IT. INSTEAD YOU GO OFF AND SHOOT IT AND ENCOURAGE BLOO TO SHOOT THROUGH SOMEONE'S WINDOW. THAT PRANK WAS BY FAR NOT HARMLESS AND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO JUVENILE HALL. ' - - 'IF THAT HAD HAPPENED YOUR MOM WOULD HAVE HAD TO GO FOR A PROBATION HEARING AND SHE WOULD FIND OUT YOU COME TO FOSTERS. YOU WOULD LOSE BLOO FOREVER. YOU ALMOST LOST EVERYTHING TODAY AND YOU BROKE THE LAW. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' - - Mac: Well I can't figure out what to say now. - - MAC IS SHAKING AND STUTTERING BECAUSE HE'S SO NERVOUS. - - Frankie: You and Bloo thought it would be funny to nail Old Man Rivers in the ass! You thought it would be a hilarious prank. - - Mac: Well sort of. - - Frankie: Well Mac that was a crime you just committed. A very serious crime and it calls for a severe punishment. Since your mom isn't around and Fosters is like a second home to you that makes me in charge of you. Mac I don't want to do this but what you did today calls for a spanking. - - FRANKIE TAKES MAC INTO HER ARMS AND UNZIPS HIS PANTS. - - Mac: Frankie what are you doing? - - Frankie: I just told you what I'm doing were you not listening? - - Mac: Hey now this isn't funny Frankie. - - Frankie: It's not supposed to be funny now lean face down over the bed. - - MAC DOES AS HE'S TOLD AND CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE'S GOING TO GET SPANKED BY FRANKIE. SHE'D ONLY PUT HIM IN TIME OUT ON FOUR OCCASIONS. ONCE WHEN HE AND BLOO RUINED THE ADOPTATHOUGHT SATURDAY WITH BLOO AND BEFORE THAT WHEN HE LET THE SCRIBBLES LOOSE, JUMPIING ON MADAME FOSTER'S BED AND FRANKIE'S BED. NOW HE WAS ABOUT TO GET THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT THAT FRANKIE COULD DELIVER. - - Frankie: Place your hands behind your back. - - Mac: Alright - - MAC WAS NOW SCARED AND HIS ADRENALINE WAS SHOOTING THROUGH HIS BODY. HE WONDERED WHY HE WAS ORDERED TO PLACE HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK BUT HE SOON FOUND OUT. FRANKIE HAD A PAIR OF REAL METAL HANDCUFFS WHICH WENT WITH ONE OF HER PUNK ROCK OUTFITS. OF COURSE SHE NOW FOUND OUT JUST HOW HANDY THEY WERE WHEN SHE NEEDED TO TEACH A YOUNG FRIEND TO FEAR THE LAW. - - Mac: Are those handcuffs? - - Frankie: Yes Mac since you broke the law you get the honor of wearing them and they will help keep you secure while I teach your delinquent ass a lesson. - - Mac: Whoa! - - Frankie: You're 8 years old so I'm going to give you eight whacks. - - FRANKIE GOT A NICE BLACK BELT WITH METAL THAT SHE OFTEN WORE TO CONCERTS AND THEN SHE WHACKED MAC'S BARE ASS. - - Mac: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - - WHACK - - WHACK - - Mac: PLEASE STOPPPPPPPPP - - Frankie: MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED BLOO FROM SHOOTING THE BB GUN!!!! - - WHACK - - WHACK - - WHACK - - WHACK - - WHACK - - FRANKIE PULLS MAC OFF THE BED AND PULLS UP HIS PANTS BUT SHE LEAVES HIM IN HANDCUFFS. MAC'S ASS WAS TOTALLY FUCKING RED AND HE WAS CRYING BIG TIME. - - FRANKIE STARTED SCREAMING ORDERS AGAIN. - - 'MAC YOU STAND IN THE CORNER AND FACE THAT WALL UNTIL YOU'RE DONE CRYING AND THEN I'LL COME GET YOU AND WE'LL DISCUSS THIS MATTER FURTHER. WHEN YOU STOP CRYING I'LL COME GET YOU BUT YOU DON'T MOVE UNTIL THEN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' - - Mac: Yes Ma'am. - - FRANKIE REALIZED BY THAT IMMEDIATE RESPONSE THAT SHE DEFINITELY GOT THROUGH TO MAC HOW SERIOUS THINGS WERE AND THAT MAC REALIZED HE WAS GOING TO SHOW RESPECT LIKE NEVER BEFORE. - - FRANKIE STEPPED OUT FOR A MINUTE. - - Frankie: Goddamn I can't believe I did that. I had to teach him a lesson. - - ONE HOUR LATER - - Frankie: Mac - - Mac: Oh hi Frankie - - MAC WAS STILL SHAKING AND HAD FINALLY FINISHED CRYING. - - Frankie: Mac it's late and Bloo is in time out for a week. I think you better head on home. I'll take the handcuffs off. Let's just say that when you come here for your 3AM to 9AM visit you may just be sitting in time out as well. What you did was serious and your mom can't know about it since you come to Fosters but at the same time she can't ground you because she does not know. - - Mac: I'll be here tomorrow at 3 and I'll explain everything. I owe you a major explanation and I hope by tomorrow you'll understand. - - Frankie: Well can you explain it to me before you go? - - Mac: Well I need to get home and get to bed but I will be here and I'll confess all. - - Frankie: You know when you come here now everyday up until Sunday I'm just going to put you in time out. - - Mac: Well then I'll report here for time out tomorrow at 3AM. - - Frankie Foster: That's my boy. - - THE NEXT DAY - - Frankie: Hey Mac I see you've come at your usual time. You know you won't be having fun with Bloo though because you owe me time. - - Mac: I also owe you an explanation. - - Frankie: Right and why exactly did you get the stupid idea to tell Bloo to shoot that gun through the window? - - Mac: You remember when I came yesterday late and I was shaken up a bit? - - Frankie: Yes - - Mac: Yesterday was the anniversary of my dad's death. He's been dead since I was six and last year and this year when the anniversary comes my mom takes off from work and drinks big time. She gets drunk and can't get off the couch. Terrance was especially cruel to me yesterday. I'd stopped off at the apartment to get a few things before I came here and I'd totally forgotten that it was the tragic anniversary and things were ugly. So when I got here I did what I could to hide my anger and I found the old man across the street was an easy target. - - Frankie: Are things okay at home now? - - Mac: Yes my mom's not an alcoholic but when the tragic date comes up she drinks. Terrance is just Terrance but he's worse because of the anniversary. - - Frankie: I am very sorry to hear that. What exactly happened to your dad? - - Mac: When I was 3 his career started going downhill. He started drinking and using cocaine. When I was 6 he drove drunk off the road one night. That's how he died. - - Frankie: I'm really sorry. - - Mac: Don't be he beat my mom and he beat Terrance so bad Terrance ended up in the hospital. Terrance used to be a great kid. Now he's a delinquent who's never gotten over how his own father betrayed him. - - Frankie: Well right now I'm concerned that you keep being who you are and not grow up like Terrance. What I saw yesterday was disturbing. - - Mac: Yesterday I didn't use my head. I know I let you down and it was the dumbest thing I ever did in my life. I am so sorry Frankie. - - Frankie: Well I know that kiddo. - - FRANKIE PUTS HER RIGHT HAND ON MAC'S HEAD AND HER LEFT HAND ON HIS SHOULDER. - - Frankie: While those problems you had yesterday were bad they're no excuse for what you did. - - Mac: I understand. - - Mac: I also understand why you kicked my ass. - - Frankie: I didn't enjoy doing that but you assaulted Old Man Rivers. You committed a serious crime. - - Mac: It hurt and it was really embarrassing. - - Frankie: Now you know how Old Man Rivers felt. - - Mac: Yeah you totally nailed me. - - Frankie: Well I'm not exactly done punishing you yet. - - Mac: Right I'm under Fosters House arrest. - - Frankie: Bingo - - Frankie: Now let me show you to your room where you'll be serving time. - - Mac: You got the handcuffs ready? - - Frankie: No why? You're not going to run out the front door are you? - - Mac: No in fact I intend to be a model prisoner. - - Frankie: Well then I won't need the cuffs when I escort you upstairs right? - - Mac: I thought you could use them for show. - - Frankie: Well let's just get you upstairs. - - FRANKIE ESCORTS MAC TO THE OLD EMPTY ROOM WHERE THE SCRIBBLES WERE KEPT - - SHE TELLS HIM HE'S ONLY TO DO HIS HOMEWORK AND EVERY HOUR SHE'LL SEE IF HE NEEDS A BATHROOM BREAK. - - Frankie: I'll bring you dinner at 6:00 and I do expect to see your homework done by then. - - Mac: I'll have it done. - - Frankie: That's my boy. - - Frankie: Lock up time begins. - - FRANKIE SHUTS THE DOOR AND TURNS THE LOCK. - - MAC GETS HIS BATHROOM BREAK AND DINNER AS SCHEDULED. - - AT 9PM FRANKIE LETS MAC OUT. - - Frankie: You head on home and you will be here at 3:00 tomorrow even though you know it's not to hang out with Bloo or have any fun right? - - Mac: Right I will report and I'll do so because spending time in lock up is a punishment I've earned. - - Frankie: I expect to see you here as always even though now Foster's has become a place of being grounded since you did something terribly wrong. - - Mac: Yes ma'am I'll be here. - - AT SCHOOL ON THE PLAYGROUND MAC IS PLAYING KICKBALL WHEN HE NOTICES A POLICE CAR PULL INTO THE PARKING LOT. - - Mac: Oh no don't tell me. - - BOOM - - MAC GETS HIT IN THE HEAD BY THE BALL. - - Mac: Ouch - - ALL THE KIDS LAUGH - - Mac: Sons of bitches - - 3PM - - Frankie: Mac - - Mac: It's 3:01 I apologize for being late. - - Frankie: Just stand right here and don't move. - - Mac: Yes Ma'am - - MAC STANDS UP STRAIGHT AND COMPLETELY STILL WITH HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK. HE KNOWS FRANKIE IS VERY SERIOUS ABOUT MAKING HIM PAY FOR HIS MISBEHAVIOR. - - Frankie: Co Co is everything okay? - - CO CO CO CO CO CO CO CO CO - - Frankie: She is too damn much sometimes. - - FRANKIE GOES TO SEE WHAT CO CO HAS GOTTEN INTO AND THEN RETURNS. - - Frankie: Good you stayed exactly in the spot I told you to. - - Frankie: Now before I put you in time out I'm going to go over a few rules. - - Frankie: When we walk up the stairs you're not to speak a word do you understand? - - Mac: Yes Ma'am. - - Frankie: I expect to see homework done by 6:00 and I will be checking it do you understand? - - Mac: Yes Ma'am - - Frankie: You understand that since there's no way you can't be punished at home that I'm taking over as if I were your mother and right now you're showing me respect. Keep it up. Have your homework done by 6 on the dot. Continue being the model prisoner you're being. If not I'll put you over my knee. Do you understand? - - Mac: Yes Ma'am - - Frankie: Oh I almost forgot. - - FRANKIE PUTS THE HANDCUFFS ON MAC. - - Frankie: I figure we should go upstairs to your holding room with you in the handcuffs. I be the handcuffs aren't fun to wear are they? - - Mac: No ma'am. - - Frankie: I'll bet instead of wearing those handcuffs you wish you were having fun all over the house right? - - THAT QUESTION CUT DEEP AND MAC CHOKED UP. TEARS FLEW OUT OF HIS EYES AND HE SNIFFLED. - - Frankie: Calm down. - - FRANKIE PLACED A HAND ON MAC'S SHOULDER AND WIPED HIS FACE. - - Frankie: Now it's time for lock up. - - Mac: Yes ma'am - - MAC TOOK A FEW DEEP BREATHS TO CALM DOWN AND THEN GAVE A NOD TO FRANKIE THAT HE WAS READY TO BE PUT IN TIME OUT. - - 6PM - - Frankie: Mac it's time for dinner. - - AFTER DINNER AND A BATHROOM BREAK FRANKIE IS READY TO CHECK MAC'S HOMEWORK - - Frankie: Now it's time for me to check your homework. You told me you were done so if it's not done then you can drop those pants and I'll give you the honor of counting the spankings. - - MAC STARTED TO SWEAT. FRANKIE CHECKED OVER HIS HOMEWORK. - - Frankie: Alright you did a wonderful job. - - Mac: Thank you - - Frankie: But you're still not getting dessert and you know why right? - - Mac: No ma'am - - FRANKIE LEAVES AND LOCKS MAC UP UNTIL 9PM. - - THE NEXT DAY - - Mac: Oh Madam Foster I haven't seen you in a while. - - Madam Foster: Well sadly I am expected to attend a funeral this afternoon. - - Mac: Oh I'm sorry. - - Frankie: Mac you're right on time for time out. - - Mac: Yes because justice should not be delayed. - - Frankie: Well just stand still and wait right there. In just a minute we'll go upstairs where you can do your time. - - Frankie: Grandma do you want me to drive you to the funeral? - - Madam Foster: No that's alright. - - Mac: Frankie - - Frankie: Silence Mac! - - Mac: Yes ma'am - - FRANKIE GOES INTO THE KITCHEN BUT THEN RETURNS. - - Frankie: Alright young man place those hands behind your back because you are essentially a juvenile delinquent doing time on my watch do you understand that Mac? - - Mac: Yes ma'am. - - FRANKIE SLAPS THE CUFFS ON MAC. - - Frankie: I expect to see your homework done by 5 Mac and if not you will face a severe spanking do you understand? - - Mac: Yes ma'am - - Frankie: Alright let's march! - - MAC HAS A LOOK ON HIS FACE LIKE HE HAS TO PISS. - - Frankie: Is there something wrong Mac? - - Mac: May I ask a question? - - Frankie: It better be important. If you're thinking of screwing around I'll yank your pants down right here in this entry way and spank you until your ass is blood red. - - Mac: It's a serious question. - - Frankie: Ask it then. - - Mac: Who died? - - Frankie: Old Man Rivers died this morning of a heart attack. - - Mac: WHAT! - - Mac: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - - MAC BREAKS DOWN AND CRIES ON THE FLOOR. FRANKIE TAKES THE CUFFS OFF DUE TO THE EXTREME SITUATION AND SHE HOLDS MAC. - - Frankie: It's alright Mac. - - Mac: I killed him didn't I? - - Frankie: No - - Mac: That prank must have been too much for him. - - MAC BEGINS SCREAMING AND CRYING BEYOND CONTROL. - - Frankie: Mac. - - FRANKIE HOLDS HIM AS TIGHT AS SHE CAN. - - AFTER ABOUT 45 MINUTES HE CALMS DOWN. - - Frankie: It's alright the old man is at peace now. - - Mac: I wish I could take back what I did. - - Frankie: I know you do. - - Mac: I'm alright and if you want to put those cuffs back on I'm ready. - - MAC GOES UPSTAIRS FOR ANOTHER DAY OF TIME OUT. - - SOON SUNDAY COMES AND EVEN THOUGH MAC IS OFF SCHOOL HE STILL LIKES TO GO TO FOSTERS. HE SPENT THE ENTIRE SATURDAY THERE IN LOCK UP WHILE THEY HAD THE ADOPT-A-THOUGHT SATURDAY. - - Terrance: Hey jerk off what are you doing? - - Mac: I'm eating breakfast what's it look like? - - MAC GETS IN THE BATH TUB BUT TERRANCE DECIDES TO ENTER THE BATHROOM. - - Terrance: Oh look the punk is all wet. - - Mac: TERRANCE!!!!! - - Terrance: Goddamn don't yell someone might call the cops because you're disturbing the peace. - - Mac: You're disturbing me. - - Terrance: Hey you have a small… - - Mac: TERRANCE YOU FAGGOT! - - TERRANCE SLAMS THE DOOR. - - AFTER MAC FINISHES WITH HIS BATH HE HEADS TOWARD THE DOOR BUT TERRANCE IS GIGGLING ON THE COUCH AND MAC GETS SO ANNOYED BEFORE HE MAKES IT TO THE DOOR THAT HE LETS HIS RAGE OUT. - - Mac: You queer bastard. - - MAC GIVES TERRANCE A FAT LIP. - - Terrance: I'm telling mom you hit me. - - Mac: Well then I'll tell mom you were checking me out. - - Terrance: I'll shut up for a whole week. - - Mac: Good - - Terrance: Have a wonderful day. - - Mac: That's a nice belt and if you hand it over I won't tell mom you walked into the bathroom while I was in the tub. - - Terrance: Gladly little bro. - - MAC RUSHES OVER TO FOSTERS - - Mac: Frankie, I'm here and like you told me, my grounding period is going on forever. That means I am grounded for the rest of my life and I'm glad we're enemies, not friends. - - Frankie: True you look like you've been running. - - Mac: You know it's funny but I ran as fast as I could just to get over here so I could be put in time out. - - Frankie: Well go upstairs and I'll lock you up in a minute. - - Mac: Yes ma'am - - MAC BOWS AND GOES UPSTAIRS. - - FRANKIE ARRIVES - - Frankie: Alright Mac I must say you've been very responsible rushing over here to be punished. I know I've made up for the lack of your own mother punishing you. - - Mac: My mom has so many bills she couldn't possibly afford handcuffs. - - - Frankie: You're lucky it's been me putting the handcuffs on you. I bet the police will put the handcuffs on you when you get to jail after one month in the closet. - Mac: I'm very lucky. I'm glad to hear that I'm no longer wanted at Foster's! I'm going to jail! - - MAC PUTS A SCOWL ON HIS FACE AND THNKS FRANKIE WILL NOT CARE ABOUT HIM CAUSE SHE AND MAC WANTED TO DO MEAN THINGS TO EACH OTHER CAUSE THEY ARE ENEMIES. - - Frankie: You're right about all that. - - Frankie: It's noon so you got twelve hours and I am locking you in the closet for a month and getting you sent to jail. - Mac: That means I will never see Bloo again for the rest of my life. Frankie: Right again. Goodbye forever, Mac. I'll never see you again for the rest of my life. - FRANKIE LOCKS UP MAC. - - - - Narrator: Mac was glad to be enemies with Frankie. He wondered if he ever wanted to see Bloo again. To be honest with you, I'm not sure if Mac learned his lesson, and most likely, he hasn't, and never will. Not on his own, anyway. But I think he deserved his punishment. Don't you? - - THE END Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes